Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t + 1}{3t + 10} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t + 10$ $ t + 1 = \dfrac{3t + 10}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(t + 1) = 3t + 10 $ $5t + 5 = 3t + 10$ $2t + 5 = 10$ $2t = 5$ $t = \dfrac{5}{2}$